


Empty

by swanthatcan



Series: The Peak [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, i guess it's a coffee shop au, i want do more in this universe so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanthatcan/pseuds/swanthatcan
Summary: They had met for coffee every Thursday.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Peak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708864
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is other than a few pages of straight up pain lol 
> 
> i will do more within this universe i think? if people like it. this is just a one shot for now tho 
> 
> tumblr @swanthatcan if you want more ;P

The rain drummed down outside of the coffee shop window, causing the people who were outside to all begin to scatter as the once small drizzle turned into much more of downpour than they’d clearly expected. Oikawa leaned onto the palm of his hand, his eyes watching a puddle forming on one of the tables that sat outside, washing away the crumbs and the mess that were once there. His coffee was already getting cold, and he couldn’t bother to bring himself to drink the rest of it. 

_ “You’re wasteful.” Iwaizumi flicked at Oikawa’s cheek, using his other hand to point at the cup of coffee that he’d barely had more than half of. Oikawa rubbed the spot where he was just flicked, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.  _

_ “It’s cold. I don’t like cold coffee. I’m not some sort of freak like you.” Oikawa replied, flicking his own finger against the cold glass where Iwaizumi had his iced coffee. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes in annoyance, taking the coffee that Oikawa wasn’t going to finish and dumping it over his ice.  _

_ “I don’t understand you. You never finish a cup of coffee; why the hell do you always get one?” Iwaizumi stirred the coffee around in the ice to get it cold, and Oikawa hid a smile behind his hand as he watched, not answering the question.  _

“I got it because you always wanted more, asshole.” He muttered to no one, realizing he was staring into the cold cup of coffee sitting in front of him. His hand clenched up into a tight fist as he turned his attention to the empty chair across from him, the chair where Iwaizumi should be sitting. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t there though. He’d never share the coffee table with Oikawa ever again. The two of them would never do anything together again. Iwaizumi was gone, and Oikawa was left alone. He flinched when the skin on his hand was pierced by his own nails, and he unclenched his fist with a grunt, watching the blood start to form on his palm. 

Oikawa grabbed a fistful of napkins and pressed them against the cut in annoyance, breathing out through his nose and glancing across at the table. He had all his books, all his things, but he hadn’t bothered touching them. It felt like there was almost no point in doing anything anymore, no matter how much he attempted to keep himself motivated. 

“Oikawa, you okay?” Sugawara, the coffee shop barista, was leaning over the counter and looking at him with a nervous eye. Oikawa hated that he could see the pity in his eyes, and his chest got tight with anger as he gave a short nod in return and stood up to go to the bathroom and wash the blood away, 

Sugawara heard the door to the bathroom slam, and he glanced over at Daichi, who gave a small hum in reply to his nervous look. He finished up making a cup of coffee for a customer before stepping over to Sugawara and washing his hands, tilting his own eyes towards the bathroom door. 

“How long has it been now?” Sugawara asked him, his hands placed on his hips and his head tilted to the side, “He comes here every single Thursday, but he still doesn’t do anything. I feel bad charging him for that coffee when he literally never drinks it.” 

“Iwaizumi always finished his drinks.” Daichi said, drying his hands off and glancing across the shop at the apron that hung, untouched, on their employee rack. The two of them knew they’d never feel the same way about Iwaizumi’s disappearance- not the way that Oikawa did- but they still felt it. 

Iwaizumi had worked with them for a long time. He was a hard worker and a hard head about how he handled things. He always kept the younger baristas in line, and he was above all their friend. Even when Oikawa came into the picture and started to take up his time, he still was dedicated to their coffee shop- often even having dates with Oikawa right in the shop. 

Every Thursday. They’d always meet every Thursday. 

_ “How can I help you today?” Iwaizumi was never a regular on the front counter, but their new worker had called off for the day and he was stuck up there. Sugawara felt bad for him, because he was never the most social of people; but he’d offered to take the spot them. Today was a slow day at least, with the preppy young man at the counter being maybe their fifth customer of the day.  _

_ “I think the best thing you could do for me would be to give me your number.” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a stupid grin, and both Daichi and Sugawara turned to face the counter, ready to go after the guy.  _

_ “You’re ridiculous. Order something, asshole.” Iwaizumi glared harshly at Oikawa, causing the two managers to take a step back from their prepared attack. Oikawa let out a laugh, laying his hand on his chest and leaning in across the counter.  _

_ “You’re right. I already have your number, so silly of me. What do you get here?” He turned his attention to the menu, and Iwaizumi, unphased by the absolute tomfoolery of the man across from him, pointed out something for him to order.  _

_ “What was that?” Daichi whispered to Sugawara, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at his employee.  _

_ “Does… could it be that Iwaizumi has a… love interest?” Sugawara replied, wiggling his eyebrows around as he watched Oikawa take a seat at a table and start to pull out some books. Iwaizumi glanced at the clock before making his way over to them with softly blushed cheeks.  _

_ “I’m going to take my break- I’ll just be right here though, with uh- my friend.” He nodded towards Oikawa, and fumbled to make himself a drink before heading towards the table. Sugawara and Daichi gave each other a look, but neither pushed the subject any further.  _

_ That would be the first Thursday of many.  _

Oikawa came back out of the bathroom, shaking his hand around to ease the pain. He hadn’t realized just how tightly he was gripping the skin. He glanced up and found the eyes of Daichi and Sugawara on him, and he turned his face away from them as quickly as he could. He hated seeing the two of them look at him like that. 

They acted like Iwaizumi was dead. Everyone acted like he was dead. Oikawa was the only one who seemed to believe that there was some chance that he’d see Iwaizumi again. They all pitied him, they all looked down on him, because he was so pathetic to cling to him. To cling to the idea that he’d get to see the love of his life just once more. 

He made his way to the table and put his things away, shoving them into his bag in what felt like a rage, but was really just a pathetic burst of anger. He leaned his head down and caught his breath before leaving the coffee shop, letting the door slam behind him as he made his way down the block, not even caring about the rain. 

He made his way back to his apartment before he took his bag off and chucked it across the entrance, letting it hit the wall before he too slid down to the ground, gripping at his face as the tears started to stream down his cheeks. 

_ “Oh my god- you’re so ugly when you cry.” Iwaizumi was drunk, but so was Oikawa. They were laying on the kitchen floor, a bottle of wine between them.  _

_ “Excuse me!” Oikawa sputtered out, the tears streaming down his face from the movie they had just finished watching.  _

_ “I wanted to tell you the first time you started crying, but I felt bad- now it’s just stupid, so now I get to tell you.” Iwaizumi laughed, his eyes all scrunched up and happy. Oikawa let out a huff of air and wiped away the tears as fast as he could, keeping a pout on his face.  _

_ Iwaizumi reached his hand over and softly tilted Oikawa’s face towards him, and he gave him the softest of drunken grins. Oikawa felt his face flush before he let out a sputtery noise, not sure what to think of the situation. Iwaizumi brushed his finger across his cheek to wipe a tear away before leaning in and kissing Oikawa.  _

_ It wasn’t their first kiss, but it felt like the first one that wasn’t rushed or out of the moment. Iwaizumi was never a soft person, and he never took his time with things, so their kisses were always quick pecks or heated, long, drawn out ones of desire. This was different, it was in the middle. Like the rest of the world sort of faded away and it was just them, and their lips together.  _

_ “I like that you cry around me. I know you know it’s super ugly,” Iwaizumi said, his face sort of scrunched up happily, “But you don’t care. I want to be the only person to see you cry.”  _

_ “You’re a weird one.” Oikawa muttered, although his heart was thundering in a way he hadn’t felt before. He quickly grabbed for the bottle of wine and took another swig, wanting this moment to last forever. Iwaizumi took it from him after he was finished, sticking his tongue out before taking his own swig.  _

“Where the fuck are you.” Oikawa sobbed into his arms, grabbing his hair and trying to stop himself from crying. He felt nothing but weak to be unable to do anything but cry over Iwaizumi. It’s not like he could do anything- he was studying literature. No book would ever point him in the direction of where the love of his life vanished to. 

He had never thought he’d be able to find someone who put up with him. Not the way that Iwaizumi did, with no care about it. Mocking him for his highs and supporting him through his lows, never once actually putting him down. All the nights they’d spend together talking about their future, their dreams and their plans, were all shattered now. 

He was empty. 


End file.
